in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Diana Diamond's First Adventure (Issue One of The Gemstones' Origin)
Note: The events here take place BEFORE the events of Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Plot Storm Cloud shows up in the Diamond Kingdom, and Diana Diamond finds herself facing a threat never seen before! Learning from her family that she is one of the seven gemstones granted her own superpower to do good, Diana Diamond sets out on her first solo adventure to seek help from the other six gemstones from other regions of Gemstonia. Cast * Diana Diamond * The Diamond Family * Storm Cloud Story * Diana Diamond (narrating): 'My name is Diana Diamond. I am a royal princess from the Diamond Kingdom in Gemstonia. However, I am no ordinary princess either. I possess a special superpower, a gift only few gemstones can bear. Well, although the superpower varies depending on the type of gemstone he or she is. Ever wondered the story behind it? Let me tell it to you! But first, we'll have to rewind back to my younger days. ''The time rewinds to 500 years before today, back when Diana Diamond was just a baby. * 'Diana Diamond (narrating): '''Alright, that number may sound exaggerating, but I promise you, it's not. We gemstones have much longer lifespans than the average human, but again, the lifespans vary depending on the type of gemstone he or she is. Fortunately, we diamonds have the longest lifespan of 2500 to 3000 years. Anyway, back to the actual story. I was given birth by my parents, King Dean and Queen Darcy, who are the rulers of the Diamond Kingdom. ''A scene shows Darcy Diamond undergoing a royal surgery when she was pregnant. Royal doctors of the Diamond family were transporting the fertilized egg in Darcy Diamond's womb to an incubation pod. As soon as the egg entered the incubation pod, a laser beam was fired at the egg, allowing it to hatch. The egg hatched to reveal a baby version of Diana Diamond sleeping. A doctor scoops her up and presents her to the king and queen. * 'Royal Doctor: '''Congratulations, Your Highness. It's a girl. * '''Darcy Diamond: '''Oh my! She is the most adorable diamond I've ever seen! * '''Dean Diamond: '''It certainly is true, my dear. What name should we give her? * '''Darcy Diamond: '''Let's name her after one of my favorite fairy tale characters in my childhood, Diana! * '''Dean Diamond: '''That is perfect for a sweetie like her! *to Diana* Say papa! * '''Diana Diamond: '''PA PA!!! * '''Dean Diamond: '''Now say mama to this beautiful lady here. * '''Diana Diamond: '''MA MA!!! * '''Darcy Diamond: '''Awww...she certainly is sweet! * '''Dean Diamond: '''Yes, I think she will make a good princess when she grows up in a few hundred years. In time, who knows? She will make a good queen. * '''Diana Diamond (narrating): '''However, little did my dad know that I would be a troublemaker as a baby, or rather, a toddler. That was also the period when I first discovered my superpower. Let's rewind a little forward in time... ''The time rewinds 50 years forward, to 450 years before today. Diana Diamond was a toddler then, and she was always causing trouble in the castle. A montage of Diana Diamond's playful activities plays, including skateboarding in the castle hallways, playing monkey bars with the chandeliers, rolling down staircases in a barrel, vandalizing Dean Diamond's throne with permanent marker ink and more. * '''Diana Diamond (narrating): '''Back in my toddler days, I didn't really understand the whole deal about royalty in the Diamond Kingdom. I didn't even realize that we were a royal family. So I caused a lot of trouble in the castle without thinking about the dire consequences. At first, I thought my parents would be lenient enough to let me get away with what I did. I was wrong. It was after a speech when I finally realize my wrongdoings. Well, TWO speeches actually. ''The scene depicts Dean Diamond standing on the balcony outside the throne room, addressing his speech about expressing his gratitude to his royal army winning a war against an invading colony from another kingdom. '' * '''Diana Diamond (narrating): '''It was one of my greatest pranks ever, and sadly, the last. I changed the script by replacing certain words. I recall one of his original lines being, "With all due gratitude, I would like to sincerely thank the royal army for doing their part to drive the enemies out of the Diamond Kingdom." So here's what HE said with my edited script. * '''Dean Diamond: '''With all due '''attitude, '''I would like to sincerely '''spank '''the royal '''armpits for doing their fart 'to drive the enemies out of the '''Diarrhea '''Kingdom. ''Dean Diamond's speech ended with the Diamond family being criticized for insulting and mocking the royal army. * 'Diana Diamond (narrating): '''The prank worked at first, and I thought everyone would have a good chuckle out of it. However, the result turned out to be unexpected and I was in deep trouble. For the first time in my life, my father punished me. He spanked me hard in the back, and since I was a toddler, I naturally wailed after the painful impact. After that, he gave me a private speech in his bedroom and told me all about the proper etiquettes a royal princess should possess and how to act maturely in a royal family. That was the day I would never forget, and it changed my perspective of life. Now, how did I discover my superpower? You asked it, now I'll answer it. ''The scene now changes to a few months later after the day of the ruined speech, when Diana Diamond was sitting in the throne room playing with her dolls. * 'Diana Diamond (narrating): '''Now that was the day when I first discovered the rainbow orb. It changed my life even more. Here's how it happened. * '''Diana Diamond: '*swinging a doll about* Down goes the airplane, up goes the airplane! Down goes the airplane, up goes...*accidentally swings her doll to a corner* Oopsie. The doll landed on a corner, where a button was also located. * 'Diana Diamond: '''There you are, my doll! *spots the button* Huh, a button? Does it work? ''Diana Diamond pressed the button. The floor where she was standing on suddenly opened up, transporting Diana Diamond into a secret basement hidden by her parents. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Where am I? It's...dark...and...scary... ''Diana Diamond walked slowly across the basement, fearful of what might happen to her. As she walked ahead, she discovered an orb glowing rainbow in colour. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Oooh...shiny! A rainbow orb? ''Suddenly, a disembodied voice echoed in the basement, jump-scaring Diana Diamond. * 'Diana Diamond: '''What was that? * '''Disembodied Voice: '''Greetings, Diana Diamond. * '''Diana Diamond: '''W...w...w...w...who are you? And how do you know my name? * '''Disembodied Voice: '''Calm down, my friend. I am nothing more than just a voice ringing in your ears. * '''Diana Diamond: '''But...I don't have any ears, just strong hearing senses. * '''Disembodied Voice: '''Precisely. * '''Diana Diamond: '''So, mystery guy, how do you know my name? * '''Disembodied Voice: '''If I know your name, you are someone special. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Well, I am special. I'm the royal princess of the Diamond Kingdom! * '''Disembodied Voice: '''That's not what I meant, you possess something else special. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Really? What is it? * '''Disembodied Voice: '''You see, Diana. You are one of the seven gemstones in Gemstonia chosen by the Prophecy of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, to wield a superpower few can dream of wielding. That superpower you possess is meant to be used properly, to do good and fight for justice. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Superpower? You got to be kidding me, right? I haven't seen it for more than fifty years! * '''Disembodied Voice: '''Ah, but you do have it with you since birth. Allow me to demonstrate. Tell me something, what is something you have always wished to do? * '''Diana Diamond: '''To be a sword fighter! I'm envious of the other knights in our royal army, when I myself can't even hold a weapon. * '''Disembodied Voice: '''All you need to do now, is think that you have a sword in your hand. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Okay... ''Three seconds later, a sword appeared in Diana Diamond's right hand. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Woah, now that's cool! * '''Disembodied Voice: '''Now do you see? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Yes, I do. Is there anything else I should know? * '''Disembodied Voice: '''A couple of things actually. One of them is that the other six gemstones chosen by the prophecy are living in the different kingdoms of Gemstonia. The other is that all seven of you possess another common ability. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Oooh, another ability! What is it? * '''Disembodied Voice: '''All seven of you possess the common ability to fuse into an all-powerful gemstone, the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Problem is, none of you can control what he does. And to arise him into battle, all seven of you must touch this rainbow orb at once and say the following incantation, "With the power of seven colors touching this rainbow light, arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem into this fight!". Are you writing this down? * '''Diana Diamond: '*writing on her notebook with a pencil* Yup. * 'Disembodied Voice: '''Please remember everything I told you. It'll stay with you forever. Now if you'll excuse me, I will have to go back to tend to some other business. And a good day to you, Diana. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Bye bye, mystery guy! ''Diana Diamond created a pickaxe and mined her way back to the throne room. * 'Diana Diamond (narrating): '''The mysterious voice was right, the whole deal about the prophecy and my superpower is true and has been staying with me ever since. So, how did I first meet the other gemstones? I'll have to cover that in another episode. Right now, I'll be covering about what happens before I first met the gemstones. We'll have to rewind 300 years forward, when I have just reached my teenage period. ''The time rewinds 300 years forward, to 150 years before today. Diana Diamond has just became a teenage princess, and was ready to take more responsibilities from her parents. * 'Diana Diamond (narrating): '''Man, how I miss my childhood. Though my superpower has made life easier, being a teenager still meant to me one thing: More responsibilities. Yes, now I am exposed to the real life outside the castle. Through the past 350 years of my life, I had reformed from a troublemaker to a mature princess ready to help her friends at any costs. Not to brag, but most of the diamonds in the Diamond Kingdom were friendly and nice to me. On occasions, I had to fend off thugs who wanted to kidnap me for three main reasons: Money, private business and/or love. However, thanks to my granted superpower, I could take out a bunch of thugs without the help of bodyguards. ''Suddenly, a monstrous storm cloud showed up to attack the Diamond Kingdom. * 'Diana Diamond (narrating): '''Oh boy, we're at this already? Alright. Now you've probably heard of this nemesis of ours named Storm Cloud, right? Well, this is the time when he makes his debut appearance. * '''Storm Cloud: '''Greetings, mortals! I am Storm Cloud from the Underworld. I am here to take over the Diamond Kingdom in Gemstonia, as I see that this place needs a better ruler. Plus, if I rule this kingdom, I will ensure that everyone will have a great time here! But first, to make some BIG changes! * '''Diana Diamond (narrating): '''Alright, hold up. Before we continue, you've heard that Storm Cloud just said about "needing a better ruler" and "ensuring that everyone will have a great time", right? I promise you, they are all lies. Storm Cloud's main objective is to take over and rule all seven kingdoms of Gemstonia for all eternity. He is a rather manipulative villain, who always acts friendly, even though all of us know he is the complete opposite of "friendly". Who knows, maybe he'll be after the universe someday? Anyway, back to where we stopped. * '''Storm Cloud: '''I must say, this kingdom is in a mess. Looks like it needs some spring cleaning, and I can help you with that! ''Storm Cloud huffed and puffed, before blowing down a few buildings with his mighty breath. As Storm Cloud attacked the Diamond Kingdom, Diana Diamond's parents come running to Diana Diamond. * 'Dean Diamond: '''Diana! Thank goodness we've found you! * '''Darcy Diamond: '''We have to find a safer place to hide! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Mom, dad. Please go on without me. * '''Darcy Diamond: '''Sweetie, what are you saying? * '''Diana Diamond: '''I can fix this mess, I know I can! I won't allow Storm Cloud to take over Gemstonia at all costs. It's my home, and I was given the responsibility to protect it. * '''Darcy Diamond: '''But you're no match for that terrible storm! * '''Diana Diamond: '''I know what I have to do to defeat him. *shows her superpower* * '''Darcy Diamond: '''But sweetie, I'm not sure if that superpower of yours will be enough. * '''Diana Diamond: '''There's more than just that. I'll tell you all about it another time. Right now, there are others like me chosen by the prophecy in the other kingdoms of Gemstonia. I have to find them, and once I do, we'll be able to take down Storm Cloud together! * '''Dean Diamond: '''Are you sure about this, Diana? I mean, it's dangerous to go to the other kingdoms by yourself. * '''Diana Diamond: '''If there's one diamond who knows how to stop this monstrosity, it's me. I don't care how dangerous it is, what matters is that no one messes with my kingdom! Dad, I'm very sure about this. I even found the rainbow orb that you have hidden in a basement under the castle. * '''Dean Diamond: '''So that explains how you knew about the prophecy and the existence of your own superpower in the first place. Very well then, but please be careful. I want you to return home safe and sound when this is all over, alright? ''Dean Diamond hands over the rainbow orb to Diana Diamond. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Don't worry, dad. I got this. I will see to it that Storm Cloud will not get away with this. * '''Dean Diamond: '''That's my girl. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Bye, mom! Bye, dad! I'll be back soon! * '''Darcy Diamond: '''Bye, sweetie! * '''Dean Diamond: '''Take care of yourself! * '''Darcy Diamond: '''Will she be okay? I mean, if she's going to the other kingdoms by herself... * '''Dean Diamond: '''I'm sure she will. In fact, I'm proud of her for stepping up to be independent. Everyone has to be independent at some point. * '''Darcy Diamond: '''I suppose you're right, dear. I hope she'll be safe out there. * '''Dean Diamond: '''Me too. ''Diana Diamond, with the rainbow orb in her hands, turns around and look at the Diamond Kingdom one last time before setting off. * '''Diana Diamond (narrating): '''And that is how it all began. My very own first adventure, to seek for the other gemstones chosen by the prophecy. They are: Red Ruby from the Ruby Kingdom, Gary Garnet from the Garnet Kingdom, Toby Topaz from the Topaz Kingdom, Emma Emerald from the Emerald Kingdom, Sean Sapphire from the Sapphire Kingdom and Amelia Amethyst from the Amethyst Kingdom. I'll tell you more about it next time. Until then, goodbye! '''TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Pages without links